


While We Wait

by AlaneFraire



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, HTTYD3 Spoilers, I mean, I wrote this in like fifteen minutes, No Beta, So here we are, actually i want a beta, but i just had to write it, but im too scared to look for one, dont expect much, its indirectly mentioned, should i make this a series?, sort of spoilers, this is really short, we die like men here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaneFraire/pseuds/AlaneFraire
Summary: Dragons became myth, legends of old from when people were convinced the Earth was flat, and gods were commonplace.---Or the fic where Berk exists in the modern worldINDIRECT HTTYD3 SPOILERS





	While We Wait

**Author's Note:**

> So you clicked on this story. Terrible decision, really. I don't know why you did it, only that you did. 
> 
> I watched HTTYD3, and I just HAD to write this. I came up with the concept of Berk still being around, and waiting for the dragons to return with ridiculous technology that no one would really ever have, but they do in this!
> 
> Please keep in mind I wrote this in like fifteen minutes at like 11pm, so don't expect much.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Indirect HTTYD3 spoilers (Meaning that if you haven't seen it, some bits may be spoiled for you, and may not make too much sense)

For generations upon generations, New Berk had lived peacefully. Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had built a village, and his successors built a city.

After Hiccup, came Nuffink, the second child of Hiccup and Astrid. His sister, Zephyr, had decided she wanted to join the Berk Guard and become a shield maiden. Of course, she took after her father with her stubbornness, and went and did it without telling her parents her plans. They still supported her, but it did come as a shock.

Nuffink, however, was as great a chief as his father, and his father before him. He expanded the village, created systems for it to grow and become a trading central for the archipelago. New Berk became one of the richest islands there was, and everyone wanted to move there. Due to its popularity, only some people were given permission to move in, and an audience with the chief became highly sought after.

Then we go down the line, to Nuffink’s son, Eirick, who expanded the village into more of a city, building higher and inventing newer and more ingenious solutions to the rising demand to move to his home. Then there was Eirick’s daughter, Torunn, who built the military into something to be reckoned with. The Berk Guard became fearsome, and the wars that broke out were nearly always won by the side New Berk decided to back. Not only was the Berk Guard incredible, but so was their navy. New technology allowed their boats to faster, more streamlined, and more reliable than ever before. Torunn created a constant sea-barrier around New Berk, manned by the Berk Guard and their navy.

Over time, more and more chiefs joined the great line of successors. They each brought something different, some were great at storing food, others were great at diplomacy. But they all had one thing in common. 

Each and every one of the chiefs kept alive the stories of the dragons. Through first hand recounts from the Book of Dragons, to Hiccup’s journals, to actual documents recording the move to New Berk, every single person who was raised on the island knew of the dragons, and that they would one day return. The people educated themselves by these documents, and not much else. Yet they sat patiently, waiting for the day when a dragon would arrive on their shores once more.

But that wouldn’t come for a long, long while.

Centuries passed, and empires rose and fell, and the Vikings became a part of history. But for the Berkians, it was their life. They kept their traditions, continuing to live like their ancestors did, but with more technology. They maintained the sea-barrier created by Torunn, yet they changed it up a bit. Modern technology allowed them to divert ships and planes, send them around the island and away from their way of living. When more technological advancements made their way to the shores of Berk, they created a cloaking device that shields them from view, and fooled compasses into thinking they were heading in the same direction as before.

They lay hidden, behind a reflective shield that mimicked the ocean. They convinced the outside world that they didn't exist.

Dragons became myth, legends of old from when people were convinced the Earth was flat (yes, the Berkians did change with the times. They no longer believed the Earth was flat), and gods were commonplace.

And the modern world forgot about Berk, forgot about the thriving city that patiently awaited the return of the dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a kudos! Also, comment! I would love to know what you thought.
> 
> I'm thinking of making a series based around this idea? I have a few ideas spinning around in my head. Let me know if any of you are interested in that sort of thing.


End file.
